the sage of Equestria
by ponies pwn
Summary: naruto kakshi and sakura except a mission to guard the mane six although the six arent to happy about having these guards here will they warm up to them or keep them at arms or hooves lenghth
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own MLP: FIM or NARUTO.**

**Chapter 1: the beginning**

**Author's notes: hey guys sorry my story is late it's been a busy weekend so I had trouble finding time. But I manage to find time. Without any other delay I will start the story.**

Leaf village 

One day in the peaceful village of the leaf Naruto was strolling around watching the peaceful villager socialize about the village's recovery from when Pein attacked the village. While Naruto was happily walking around enjoying the cheers of the villager as he passed by, a white puff of smoke pop in front of him.

"Aah" exclaimed Naruto as he jumped back.

"Tsunade wishes to speak with you" said a mysterious ANBU ninja, and a poof later he was away

"Bahh" whined Naruto "what does Grandma Tsunade want now."

Equestria: Celestia's room

Celestia had been thinking about the upcoming day. She had hired ninja to protect twilight and friends. And they had not liked the idea. They felt as if they princess doesn't trust in them. It didn't help when Celestia told them that they were special guards either. They were depressed when they found out about the guards, all the guards at the castle were boring and didn't let ANYTHING fun happen if it included the smallest danger. They knew that the new "Special" guards would be no different.

Even though it didn't even seem like a bug deal to the main six it seemed to be for Celestia. She had even personally invited them to meet the new guards and seem them get tested when they arrive.

Having looked up in the night sky seeing her sister's moon, reflecting on the days to come, she let out a heavy sigh for remembering the last time she use ninja.

FLASHBACK:

A thousand years when a certain evil mare threatened to bring eternal night to the fair land of Equestria, Celestia had wielded the elements of harmony to defeat Nightmare moon, although Nightmare Moon wouldn't be brought down that easily. Being able to once wield the elements she knew how to withstand most of the magical blast, soon it was a battle down to sister and sister. Only the more powerful of the two would win this, but the power of the dark night gave Nightmare moon the edge. Celestia was started to reach her limit and she could feel herself weakening.

Soon had Celestia used up every last bit of strength in her body, and it still wasn't enough to defeat her treacherous foe. Soon Nightmare had started to gather up a copious amount of magic to end the fight and become the one and only ruler of Equestria. Soon with the appropriate amount of energy needed for the spell Nightmare hadn't hesitated a bit when she launched the spell.

All Celestia could do was watch the spell that would end her life come closer towards her. She had closed her eyes when the spell was starting to get to close she braced for impact and had accepted fate. Right when she thought it was over a foolish unicorn pony had jumped in front of her and absorbed the spell.

"No that's impossible! How is it you were able to stop my attack." Yelled Nightmare Moon

The pony just looked at her with his purple ringed eyes and said nothings. Princess Celestia who had just seen a normal pony stand up to one of the most powerful darkness's in all of Equestria amassed her. But her praise was cut short when Nightmare Moon came charging at him. Although her speed was nothing for the mysterious pony he quickly countered the attack and thrown her out of the way of any towns or civilians that might be in the area. Soon he unleashed one id his most devastating moves.

"Planetary Devastation" roared the pony.

Soon much of the land included Nightmare moon was being pulled into one great mass. Mountains, hills, valleys and much more was adding to this big rock in the sky. Soon the rock had grown too large for the plant to contain. So with a great amount of strength he launched the rock with nightmare moon in it high in the air until it had risen so high it had left the planet.

The pony had stopped the rock from rising soon after it had left the planet, and the large rock in the sky he had named "moon"

"In about a thousand years she will crawl out of the moon and seek her revenge once more. Although this time she will be significantly weaker so she won't be that hard to defeat." Said the unicorn as he was walking away.

"Wait I must know you name!" shouted Celestia.

"You can call me the sage of six paths and proud to the most powerful shinobi" shouted the sage before he disappeared into the Everfree Forrest never to be seen again.

END OF FLASH BACK:

"I just hope these ninja posses great strength to" sighed Celestia

Leaf village: hokage's office.

Naruto had arrived into the Lady Tsunade's office wondering what she could want.

"Grandma Tsunade I'm here yelled" Naruto very loudly. As Naruto entered the room, Tsunade along with captain Kakashi and Sakura were already waiting for him when he entered. "Naruto, you Sakura and Kakashi have been selected for a very important mission. This is an S ranked mission and it's also the first mission to be accepted outside of the hidden continents, in fact it isn't even from this world" stated Tsunade. "What do you mean not of this world!" exclaimed Naruto with a stupid looking expression. Tsunade let out a heavy sigh as she began to explain to the three the story.\. "There's a legend where the sage of six paths went to a different world to help out the dominate species of this planet. It turns out this is not a myth, I've received a letter from the leader of world, a princess, requesting our help, she is willing to pay a large reward for this job being done so I don't want this job to be messed up. The point of this mission is to protect a pony Named Twilight Sparkle and 5 others is this clear? Also you are to pose as ponies sent by the princess to live there I will explain more in a bit but first are there any questions?"

"Tsunade did you just say pony?" asked Naruto

"Yes in fact the top species are ponies, although other species of this place also are advanced." Stated Tsunade

"The princess has requested that the one of the strongest be the included in this mission so I'm choosing you to tag along with these two. Sakura you the medic so help out the clients or your two team members whenever possible. Kakashi you're the brains and the speed of the operation so your team captain." Explained Tsunade.

"Oh boy I got pick for an S ranked mission I'm so excited" cheered Naruto.

"Any ways I've prepared a disguise for you and three, the princess doesn't know that we are human but, thinks we are ponies and I want to keep it that way. When you put on these rings you will appear as ponies to everyone except us humans and frogs, you will also be able to speak and understand their native language do not take these rings of under any circumstances. According to our Intel the only type of pony that can use jutsu of any kind are the unicorns. You three will appear as unicorns and whenever you pick things up or use a jutsu it will appear as if a normal unicorn had done it" Explained Tsunada.

"Naruto you will appear as a 16 year old colt. You, Kakashi and Sakura are to make friends with the six you are protecting, make sure to be nice to them they are not too thrilled about having guards come out and practically baby sit them so don't get mad if they seem a little upset that you are there." Said Tsunada.

"To test your abilities the princess wants you to challenges her top guards to see if you are experienced enough to guard. Fukasaku and Shima will take you to Mount Miyaboku for there is a portal there to reach the land, and be for you leave the place you are going to is called Equestria you will end up in an area known as Froggy Bottom bog. Avoid all contact with anything until you meet up with princess got it." Elaborated Tsunada

"Got it" the three said in unison. With that they were off.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to send Naruto in a mission during the time being?" asked Shizune once they had left the room.

'It's the perfect time considering the Akatsuki are looking for him this will be the perfect hiding spot and cover for him until he is needed again." Stated Tsunade rather seriously.

**Author's note: So guys what do you think of my new chapter. Anyways I'm going to let you guys pick out the names for Naruto Sakura and Kakashi so get creative. And until next time PEACE OUT :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: hey guys thanks for reading my story just to let you know thanks for the names I have already picked them out and I will credit the people at the end also I have picked out the character's cutie marks.**

Mount Miyaboku 

"Eat up Naruto-boy wouldn't want you starving out on your mission" said Fukasaku handing Naruto a bowl of Shima's cooking. Naruto just looked at the bowl full of caterpillars, worms, centipedes and many other bugs and gulped.

"I told you to eat before we left" laughed Kakashi.

After gulping down the last slimy bug Fukasaku started to explain to Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura about the ponies and the way they live.

"Okay Naruto-boy gather your friends so I can explain something about the ponies." Announced Fukasaku.

"Each pony has a cutie mark these marks explain what the special talent of the pony is, each one is unique and different in their own way. Naruto your cutie mark is the Kyuubi seal, being the bearer of the nine-tails, it would fit you nicely, Kakashi your cutie mark is a mirror showing that you are the copy cat ninja, and you Sakura yours will be the medic cross showing that your good at medical things. Also Naruto because you are a sage when u go into sage mode the energy will take over your cutie mark and it won't reappear again until you exit sage mode" Explained Shima.

"Your names won't fit in so we have to give to give you temporary fake names. Your Naruto will be Orange Citrus, Kakashi you will be Thunderclap, and you Sakura will be Cherry Blossom. The client who will be meeting with name is Celestia she is very powerful she has the power to raise and lower the sun, also she is eternal so be very respectful. Also the ponies are a peaceful kind they haven't had a war there in over a thousand years; so don't disrupt anything."

Naruto Kakashi and Sakura followed Fukasaku and Shima through one of the many hidden jungle paths of Mount Miyaboku until the path dead ended a small swamp.

"Just dive and swim down long enough and you will pop up in a small cave. It should be night time over there so little to no ponies should be awake at the time but still be careful you want to be undetected the castle should be on the side of a mount out in the distance you can't miss it." said Shima.

Equestria- Canterlot castle:

"So girls tomorrow we meet our new guards" announced Twilight to the other 5.

"Who cares, they're just going to be emotionless kill joys like the rest of the guards." Complained Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow Dash! The guards work very hard to keep everything in order you should say things like that about them."

"Get to bed a quite down!" bellowed one of the guards that was standing guard outside of the Mane 6's room.

"See what I mean Twilight, the guards will probably be just like them" confirmed Rainbow Dash.

"You don't know that, they could end up being different from the others." Retaliated Twilight.

"I hate to disagree with you Twi but they wouldn't really be guards if they were different." Said Applejack.

"I'm sure they'll be nice" murmured Fluttershy.

"Plus I wouldn't mind having a strong caring stallion watching over me" added Rarity.

"Do you think that they would like a welcome party" cheerfully added Pinkie pie.

"Probably not." Mumbled Rainbow Dash.

Twilight just sighed and said "I hope that the princess made a good choice."

Then the 6 drifted off to bed.

Froggy bottom bog 

Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura had just emerged from then swamp covered in muck and slime.

"Ugh why did the portal here have to be so filthy" complained Sakura.

Kakashi just shook the filth off and gathered Naruto and Sakura so he could assess the next move that that they were going to make.

"Okay guys judging from the distance from here to Canterlot castle we should be able to reach it by the morning, we will use the trees as cover, when we arrive we will say, and that we have an appointment with the princess." Reported Kakashi

"Aye-aye" said Naruto and Sakura simultaneously.

Soon the three jumped into the tree's and was on their way to meet up with the princess and the clients.

Just like Kakashi had predicted it was day time when they had reached the castle. They had approached the gate leading into the castle when two guards had stopped them from entering.

"State you business here" ordered one of the guards.

"The princess has asked meet up with her and her student today." Answered Kakashi.

"The princess has ordered us that no visitors today you must leave now." ordered the second guard.

"Well okay then, I guess we will be on our way" said Kakashi in a blank tone and forces Naruto and Sakura to follow him.

"Are we really just going to leave just like that?" asked Sakura.

"No, but we don't want to stir up any unnecessary trouble" answered Kakashi.

"Then what are going to do?" wondered Naruto.

"We are going to sneak in; first we going to leave the city circle around the mountain and reach the princess's throne room by roof top. Although my guess is that there are guards patrolling the castle by air so we still need to watch our selves." Kakashi told the two, and then they nodded in agreement.

The plan had worked perfectly, within seconds the team was atop of Celestia's throne room with her and the Mane 6 awaiting their arrival.

"When you think they will arrive, princess?" asked Twilight.

"Soon Twilight I made sure that they would be arriving around this time." Answered Celestia.

Then as if on cue Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura had jumped down from the roof and crashed through one of the many windows.

Both princess Celestia and the mane 6 we surprised by this, not only the entrance but the appearance of the guards, they were not what they had expected, they dressed in very foreign outfits and the fact that they were very young had surprised them as well. Especially the orange and blue one. The orange one had the strangest cutie mark and the blue one had a mask over his face and a head band covering his eye. Pinkie pie was the first one to speak.

"Why are you ponies dressed up all weird don't you know Nightmare night isn't for another two months" said Pinkie Pie.

"Pinkie! That is not the polite thing to say" yelled twilight.

"No it's fine we are pretty foreign here so I expected as much, also if you don't mind me asked what Nightmare night is? Asked Kakashi.

All of the ponies gasped expect for Celestia gasped.

"It's only the most known holiday since the summer sun festival." Stated Twilight.

The three ninja just looked at them with a blank look on their face. Then Naruto spoke up.

"Exactly what is the Summer Sun Celebration?" questioned Naruto.

Then the ponies except for Celestia gasped again.

Then Rarity let out a yell "How dare you show your face in this castle, you don't even show proper respect to your princess, you should be…"

"That's enough" interrupted Celestia "These ponies don't come from Equestria they are from the outside areas of Equestria."

"I though no pony had every existed outside of Equestria!" exclaimed Twilight.

"I know Luna and I had to keep this a secret so no pony would leave or enter our country; the ponies that stand before you are some of the select few that know about us." Said Celestia.

"But they're mere children can we really trust them" said Twilight

"I expected them to be older to, but the leader of their village said that she would send her best team for the job so I will trust her decision for now" replied Celestia

"I'm not so sure if I can trust them" Said Applejack.

"Don't worry we won't do anything to betray you." assured Naruto

"Well that's enough of that time to test you three." said Celestia

"I will send all of guards to try and capture you and I will assess you on how many guards you can take out." Said Celestia.

Before any of the three ninja could answer Celestia had yelled for all of her guards to come in the room and cease the ponies that were in her room.

Soon Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura were surrounded by the princess's guards. Naruto and Kakashi jumped high in the air to take out some of the Pegasus guards that were in the air while Sakura punched the ground with mighty strength sending shock waves throughout the castle dazing many of the ponies on the ground.

Naruto then mad 5 clones appear to help him fight off the guards.

"Wow" said Celestia.

"What is it?" asked Twilight.

"It's just that clones are among the most difficult spells to master and my limit is only 3 this kid is pretty amazing, the most clones made kept on record is ten but still five is pretty impressive." Answered Celestia.

"Amazing!" said Twilight shocked to hear this.

After a minute or two of more battling Kakashi and Sakura were hit by a barrage of stun spells and was sent to the ground.

Naruto was all by himself and found him cornered with his 5 clones; all of the guards pounced at once covering Naruto in a giant pony pile. Right when everypony thought when though Naruto was defeated they heard a loud yell coming from the pile of ponies; soon a blue light was seeing come from the pile the soon grew and sent the ponies on top of Naruto flying off. Naruto was now in the center of his abundant chakra. All of the ponies including Celestia were amazed by this; he had more energy built up than Twilight had at her magic audition and when she was defeating the Ursa Minor combine!

Then a huge cloud of smoke appeared and what cane next amazed them all. Thousand of clones had appeared out of the smoke and were ready to fight.

"NO THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE" yelled Celestia.

Within 5 minutes Naruto had defeated every one of the guards. Naruto had released his jutsu and walked up to the princess who had a mix of confusion, amazement and fear in her face.

"Who are you?" was all she could say.

"Orange Citrus" he replied.

"**Hey guys so what do you think of the new chapter also thanks all of you loyal fans for giving me good names and I know Naruto's name isn't the best but it's all I could think of that made much sense, but any ways sorry it came out so late interwebs crashed so I had to wait until it went back up. **

**But until next time. **

**PEACE OUT :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: hey guys I'm back sorry this update tool so long I have been really busy the past few days, so that's why no update has come out recently. Also in future references I will try to update between 5-10 days. **

Equestria - Canterlot Castle 

"Orange Citrus, you must be a truly powerful pony to be able to pull off such a stunt, I never seen such a massive amount of magic before!" exclaimed Princess Celestia.

All of the ponies were extremely supersized to here this, the only time the princess had said that was during Twilights magic audition, and with the help of the Sonic Rainboom she came nowhere close to the amount of power the pony standing before them just wielded.

"Thanks" said Naruto giving a toothy grin exposing his sharp teeth.

"Your, teeth; they too sharp for a normal pony teeth." Pointed out Rainbow Dash.

"Well that's because I'm part fox." Naruto partially lied.

"Do you eat, well you know." Asked Applejack

"If you're talking about meat then yes; well sometimes I kind of have to being part fox and all." Said Naruto again partially lying.

This made the ponies faces go pail, the eating of animals was considered taboo and was even forbidden in the griffon land; (Griffons are omnivores btw) and a pony of all the species eating it sickened the ponies. Although this affected Fluttershy the most, upon hearing this Fluttershy release the contents of her bladder which had sorta soaked and passed out on a nearby and now gagging Rainbow Dash.

"Do you think you could hold back on the meat eating while you are on this mission?" asked Celestia avoiding the nearby puddle Fluttershy had made.

"I will try but my fox side likes to take over" said Naruto half jokingly.

"We have brought some meat for Naruto that we brought from our village." Lied Kakashi who was hoping to end the tension.

"AND YOUR VILLIAGE ALLOWS THIS!" exclaimed Twilight who was already in a bad mood from the things she just heard and the fact that she was standing in a pool of Fluttershy's urine didn't help either.

"Well our village is also made up of other creatures that eat meat to, so it wouldn't really be fair to deprive them of their natural food source just one species." Replied Kakashi who was starting to get up.

"I guess your right" Answered the princess. "Just when you eat the meat do it in private so you don't gross out any of the ponies. Also you will be leaving in about an hour so get ready and do whatever it is you have to do and meet us in the court yards I will explain to the guards what happened here so none of them go off and attack you again. And girls go gather your things and clean your selves up before you leave." Said Celestia who was looking down on the mane six who were standing in a puddle of yellow fluid.

"Yes princess Celestia" all nine of them answered in unison.

As they were departing a certain white unicorn happened to slip and fall in the puddle. Naruto couldn't help but let out a small giggle at this.

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY! DO YOU HERE ME NOT FUNNY YOU WOULDN'T BE LAUGHING SO HARD IF YOU WERE IN MY SITUATION!" yelled Rarity.

"That's enough Rarity now come on we best be getting out selves cleaned up before were on our way." Said Applejack who had Fluttershy's unconscious body over her back.

"Ugh I guess your right Applejack." Said Rarity in a defeat tone.

As the manes six were leaving Rarity shot Naruto a deathly glare and continued on.

"Well that was unpleasant" said Kakashi with a sigh.

"Ya, although as much as I had suspected them to react negatively to my meat eating I didn't expect the yellow one to do what she did." Replied Naruto.

"Me neither but eating meat here is a big a no, so I can see why she was surprised. Also she probably shy she was hiding behind one of her friends like Hinata used to do when she was younger." Said Kakashi.

"Ya your right. Anyways let's wake up Sakura here and catcher her up on what has happened here." Said Naruto.

Canterlot Castle – mane six's room

After waking up Fluttershy shy and a quick shower the six started to discus there guards.

"Well that's not what I expected at all." Said Applejack.

"Really I mean there kids and the one with the mask he is definitely hiding something. Also that colt he is extremely rude and in civilized didn't his parents teach him anything." Announced Rarity

"Did you see his cutie mark it was all swirly and weird" Said Pinke Pie

"Did you guys notice that it sorta resembled Zecora's cutie mark to?" Added Rainbow Dash. (Btw have you guys noticed that?)

"You two okay" asked Rarity who looked over at Twilight and Fluttershy.

"I still can't believe that a pony would do such a thing; part fox or not it's just not right. I don't think I can have him around my house with all my animals I don't want him to lose control" said Fluttershy

"I know Fluttershy, but it was the princess idea to have these guards and I tried to talk her out of it last night, but she got a little upset and said it was for our own protection so I doubt she will change her mind so we are going to just have to we going to love and tolerate it. (lol)

"Don't count yourself short Twilight you seem troubled to." Said Applejack with a voice full of concern.

"Ya I'm just wondering how it's possible for one unicorn to posses so much power." Said Twilight.

"I'm sure he's just a gifted unicorn like you Twi" assured Applejack.

"I thought that to, but after a few power checking spells I used on him he had an extreme amount of magic in him." Said Twilight.

"I your just jealous of him that's all." Said Applejack.

"Even if that's is true his total amount of magic is more than twice the amount of magic we can build up with the elements of harmony, plus I don't even think his cutie mark is a cutie mark." Explained Twilight.

"First off what do you mean his cutie mark aint a cutie mark? Second no pony not even Celestia herself had that much magic; I think you're just exaggerating Twi" assured Applejack.

"I'm not exaggerating that's why I'm so upset. Also his cutie mark it's like a barrier it's keeping something inside something dark, very dark and evil, more than Discord and Nightmare Moon combined." Twilight practically yelled.

"Calm down Twilight lets report this to the princess, but do you know how abundant this power is." Cut in Rarity.

"No, I don't I can just fell the evil I can't actually measure it." Said Twilight

"Ok then, we will report this to the princess and see what her directions are from there." Said Applejack.

"Ya, maybe she will order them to leave so they won't cramp my style." Said Rainbow Dash.

Twilight just rolled her eyes.

"Come on girls lets go talk to the princess about Orange Citrus." Said Twilight.

Canterlot Castle- princess Celestia's Quarts

"So princess that's what we came over here to tell you." Said Twilight.

"This is very interesting, I noticed his power level to, but I doubt he has full control over it the barrier you described earlier probably restricts the magic so he doesn't go crazy. Plus he didn't seem evil, however you report anything extraordinary about this colt." Said the princess.

"Got it" said Twilight.

"Join me on our walk" said Celestia.

When they had arrived the other five elements included their guard and a few aching Pegasus were awaiting them.

"Bye Twilight" said the princess

And soon the ponies joined by team 7 were heading down to Ponyville.

**Authors note: Hey guys sorry for such a late update my computer crashed so I wasn't able to post this, also sadly that means I could start chapter. Any ways I'm back and ready to type. So until next time PEACE OUT :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Attention fillies, gentlecolts, Naruto fans and whatever the other people reading these are called- I have a few projects coming up so this means that updates will take a longer time. Sorry for the news but that is how schools work, most to all of your teacher's decide to gang up on you and give you projects at about the same time. Enough about me though, onto the story.**

Equestria: Ponyville

It didn't take long for team seven and the mane six to get to Ponyville. It was a quick but quite ride, neither of them talked all that could be heard was the flapping of the royal guards wings. Before long they had arrived in Ponyville.

"Well this is the town we live in." said twilight trying to be polite.

"It seems pretty nice and peaceful" said Sakura.

"Where's the wall?" Asked Naruto.

"Why would we need a wall?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"To keep intruders and attackers out of the village." Answered Kakashi.

"Who would want to attack us" asked Rarity

"I don't know maybe an opposing town or a wild animal might come and terrorize the citizen or steal things." Added Sakura.

"I don't think any pony or any of my animal friends would do such a thing" mumbled Fluttershy.

"You can never be to safe." Said Kakashi.

"What are you saying that we won't be able to defend ourselves if something happens" said Rainbow Dash.

"Ok girls lets show our guards around town before anypony says something that they would regret." Said Twilight hoping to end the quarrel.

"She's right Rainbow let's just stop this tussle." Said Applejack.

After a heavy sigh Rainbow had backed off and joined the rest of her friends, but on the way she stuck out her tongue.

Naruto just sighed and followed the ponies, with Kakashi and Sakura following behind.

Canterlot Castle: Celestia's Quarters

"I'm worried sister do you think that the fox demon is back" asked Luna

"No Lu-Lu I sure that he's not back." answered Celestia.

"But you saw the colt and his facial features I'm sure of it the nine tailed fox is back!" exclaimed Luna

"Luna! We do not speak of that demon you know what happened there is no way it could be back." confirmed Celestia.

"I'm just saying what if mom and dad failed" said Luna who suddenly regretted what she had said.

"LUNA OUR PARENTS DIED TO GET RID OF THAT MONSTER THERE IS NO WAY IT COULD BE BACK!" Yelled Celestia who was now using her royal voice.

Luna sighed and said "You're right Celly"

Luna walked back to her room feeling a defeated when the memories of a certain day had started to creep up on her mind.

**FLASHBACK TIME AWAY!**

It was a very long time ago when Celestia and Luna were but only fillies no older than 9 each. It was a very peaceful time; no Nightmare Moon or Discord had come into existence or was even though about at the time.

The land was ruled by Luna's and Celestia's parents Daytime the mother and Night time the father. Each one ruled at different times which they had named after themselves day and night. Although, one night the first and most powerful demon to ever walk Equestria was born, the nine tailed fox.

The nine tails was born from all of the unused hatred and evil that was stored inside the plants for so many years.

The ponies of Equestria never needed or even heard of violence before and were completely defenseless against such an incredible and powerful beast.

The fox easily destroyed everything in his path. It soon neared the growing city of Canterlot where the king and queen and their two daughters lived. The rulers of Equestria soon went out to fight the beast the best that they could. Although the Fox had easily over powered the King and Queen and was about to kill them when the two had summoned the last of their strength to overpower the mighty beast.

"Luna you and sister are now the new rulers of Equestria. Please raise and protect our land well" were the last words the father had spoken before a white flash that was brighter than the sun it's self and been cast and the king and queen along with the fox had disappeared.

Although unknowingly to every pony except to the king queen and Kyuubi they had been teleported to a new demission.

Kyuubi had fallen from the sky with no trace of either the King or Queen. Kyuubi had wondered where he showed up and by the looks of it definitely wasn't Equestria. With his powers weak he fled to recover.

**END OF EPIC FLASHBACK.**

Luna looked up at the sunset and mumbled to herself

"I sure hope your right sister I sure hope your right"

Ponyville- Apple family farm

"So that is our quite little town." Finished Applejack.

"It seems very nice." Said Sakura.

"Why thank you Sugar cube but I haven't showed you the best part yet. Welcome to the apple family farm." Said Applejack who gestured towards her farm.

"Big sister your home" said a little filly who was running towards Applejack.

"This is my little sister Applebloom." Said Applejack.

"Who are these ponies." Asked Applebloom.

"Ya who are theses ponies" asked Big Macintosh who seemingly came out of nowhere.

"That's my big brother Big Macintosh. As I was saying Princess Celestia has hired these guards to protect us for a while." Explained Applejack.

"Well while you're here why don't you stay for dinner." Implied Big Macintosh.

"No, no we wouldn't want to be a burden." Said Kakashi

"I insist and I won't take no for an answer." Said Big Mac

As they walked inside they noticed a very elderly pony setting the table.

"That's our Grandmother Granny Smith." Said Applebloom.

"Why hi there, and who might you be?" Asked Granny Smith.

"The princess hired us to guard Applejack and her friends." Answered Kakashi.

"I'm the leader Thunderclap"

"I'm the power Orange Citrus"

"And I'm the medic Cherry Blossom."

"Well it's nice to meet you all. But it's time for dinner so let's shut our pie holes with pie." Said Granny Smith.

Soon all of the ponies and team 7 were sitting down and eating but while they were eating twilight noticed something strange. The guards all being Unicorns were using their hooves to eat not magic.

"Why don't you three just use magic to eat instead?" asked Twilight

"Well I guess that's one of two reasons." Said Kakashi.

"One we only use our magic in a fight and two we don't know the levitation spell."

"What so you mean you don't know it it's the most basic and easiest spell to master." Said rarity.

"Well in our village no such spell exists to therefore we can't master it." Said Kakashi.

"I guess your right but you would think at least one pony would have found out about by know."

Kakashi just sighed and finished his dinner.

After dinner they started to discus which pony would get what guard. Rarity Claimed Kakashi rather quickly. Sakura went to stay with Fluttershy and Naruto stayed with Applejack while his clones stayed with the others.

After the walk to each of their houses each pony went to bed except a studious unicorn that had to send a message to the princess

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_This is not an average friend ship report but rather some info on the guards you hired for us. I learned that none of them have ever used or even heard of the levitation spell. This spiked my curiosity so I thought it was best that I tell you this _

_Sincerely Your student Twilight Sparkle._

"Spike could you send this message to the princess for me?" Twilight asked.

"Okay but do you mid telling me who the pony passed out on the floor is?" asked Spike.

"I told you the princess wanted to hire us guards." Answered Twilight.

"I just expected them to be a bit, you know older." Said Spike.

"Yes Spike I know I expected them to be older to just send the message already." Said Twilight

"Okay" and with a breath of flames the letter vanished.

"Well now that that's done let's get some sleep" said Twilight.

"Agreed" said Spike who walked off to bed.

Out skirts of Equestria- unknown:

In a very far away castle a Dark green Alicorn with razor sharp teeth and blood red eyes with a devil symbol cutie mark gave an evil grin.

This Alicorn was no ordinary pony he was truly evil he was the one who created Discord to attack Equestria and the one who persuade Luna to turn into nightmare moon.

He laughed and devilish laugh and said.

"I sense that the demonic nine tailed fox had returned, and I will use its power to enslave all of Equestria."

He let out one more evil laugh before leaving his chamber to plot his revenge.

**Authors note: hey guys I brought my OC villain but I haven't thought of name for him so it's up to you to name him. And also I won't be able to start the next chapter in the next few days because I have visit my family up in toad for Thanksgiving and I can't bring my laptop until next time **

**PEACE OUT :D **

**ALSO THINK OF CREATIVE VILLIAN NAMES FOR MY EVIL ALICORN.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: hey guys, girls, and possibly shemales (he she) sorry for the late update. My computer crashed and it wouldn't work so I decided to go get a new one so once It was all set up I started to transfer the docs form the old one and I accidently transferred the virus. So then I had to go get that lab top fixed and now its working fine. So anyways I'm going to start the story now.**

It was late at night when Twilight had just sent a letter to the princess. Then a voice that came out of seemingly nowhere spoke up and said.

"Who did you send it that letter to?" Asked the voice.

Twilight let out a small shriek and replied "W-who's there."

A figure then dropped down from the ceiling to Twilight's level.

"It's me Nar- I mean Orange Citrus." Relied Naruto catching his mistake before it was too late.

"Just sending a letter to my teacher the Princess." Replied Twilight.

"You must have a really strong bond with her to be sending her a letter this late" Said Naruto.

"Ya, she's been like a parent to me, I don't know where I would be without her." Said Twilight.

Naruto let out a laugh and said "Kind of reminds me of Purvey Sage"

Twilight Giggled and spoke out "What kind of Name is that?"

"No, no that wasn't his real name I just liked to call him that because he was a very perverted sage." Replied Naruto Replied trying to watch what he would say.

"Oh" said Twilight "You must have a strong bond with him if you are so daring to call him by such a foolish name."

The smile slowly faded from Naruto's face as he started to recall the memories of Jiraiya. "Ya, Jiraiya was probably the strongest Ninja in our Village." Naruto spoke in a slightly sad tone.

"What do you mean by was?" asked Twilight.

"He died recently in a battle form one of his past students Nagato"

Twilight let out a gasp in horror killing another pony was bad enough but killing your own teacher was too much for her to take.

"Why would this Nagato-pony do such a thing?" Twilight spoke in horror.

The clone let out a long sigh and then finally spoke.

"I will but you must promise not to tell the others about it, your friends or mine."

"Ok fine." Agreed Twilight.

"So it all started a very long time ago during the fourth great ninja war." Explained Naruto

An hour or so later **Authors insert (sorry guys don't really want to explain the story most to all of you should know it) **

"Then he used the rest of his power to bring the people of the leaf village back to life."

Twilight was shocked at the story of this Nagato's story and why he killed his master, Naruto's village and then gave his life to revive them. She was not sure what to think of him know evil or good? Then a question was raised in her mind how was to do all of the things Orange Citrus said. She then finally spoke up.

"How was he able to do all these amazing things?" Twilight asked.

"Well- "Naruto sighed "he obtained the power of the Sage of Six paths."

"Who is he" asked Twilight.

"He is an extremely powerful being that was considered a God and the most powerful thing to ever live. Even though Nagato had his powers he wasn't as skilled with them, but still an extremely powerful foe." Answered Naruto.

"Even more powerful than Celestia herself?" Asked twilight Amazed.

"Probably, but I don't know what the Princess is capable of so I don't want jump to conclusions." Answered Naruto.

"What! I must report this right away." Spoke Twilight.

"No!" Naruto Yelled almost waking up Spike.

"What? Why not this is extremely important thing how can say such a thing. Celestia must know this at once." Retaliated Twilight.

"Because you mad a promise to me; your friend. I would never go against my friend especially a promise I made. My friends rescued me from my loneliness, sorrow and epically my pain. I give up my life for my friends and you're willing to go back on a promise just for knowledge. You claim you know what friendship is but really I see that you might give it all up just for your good." Said Naruto wisely.

Twilight was short of words she didn't really know what to say after a small speech like that. Then she spoke up.

"You consider me a friend?" asked Twilight.

"Of Course I do I wouldn't tell you this if you weren't, plus you have something about you that the others don't have a type of spark to your personality that makes you special. Heh I'm probably sounding a little cheesy here but I don't know how else to put it. I can tell by the way you act you've been through things that you not used to. You're not alone though I can relate to what you going through. Just remember to stick up for your friends and to never give up." Said Naruto's clone once more.

"Well-" Naruto said letting out a loud yawn "it's starting to get late I'm going to head off to bed. Good night Twilight." Said Naruto as he walked out of the room letting Twilight just sit there to gather her thoughts on the mysterious guards that Celestia hired out of nowhere words.

She couldn't fall asleep that night the only thing that buzzed around was how he knew these kinds of things how can he possible relate to me. Nothing else came to mind until the next morning when her teachers sun came creeping through the window and onto her back.

"It's morning already?" Twilight asked herself.

"Spike can you please warm up some tea for me and get me Orange Citrus I want to talk to him about what he had said last night." Asked Twilight.

"I can get you tea but the guard disappeared in a puff of smoke sometime last night."

"Oh" Twilight said slightly disappointed.

"He did leave this note though" said spike holding up a piece of paper.

With no hesitation what so ever Twilight took the note and began to read what it had to say.

_Dear Twilight,_

_I not very good at this type of stuff but her it goes anyways. _

_I know I must left in shock about what I had said last night and you probably want to discus more about it. I fully understand and the next night I will discuss more about it to you and tell you my story and past I ask you once more not to tell your friends yet. I'm currently at Applejacks farm, I want you to come but I won't talk about what I had said in front of them yet._

_Sincerely, Your guard Orange Citrus, real name. _

_Naruto Uzumaki._

"Naruto, huh. Well I look forward to meeting you again. In fact I will head over to Applejacks right now." Said Twilight.

"Spike forget about the tea I'm heading over to Applejacks house please clean up the mess when you get a chance." And with that Twilight left.

"But I just finished" Whined Spike.

But alas it was too late Spike let out a heavy sigh and turned back to the kitchen. But slipped on a book on his way out and spilled the tea.

**Authors note: hey guys sorry for the late update. Finals you know how that goes anyways hope you like it. Also if you're interested in pony blogs there is a channel that I like to watch called Tensecondsflat10 it's NOT me but if you're interested check it out till next time **

**PEACE OUT :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Hey guys I'm back and finally have some down time so I might be able to have more updates. Also I have a new favorite song it's a song about night mare night. It's called "****Nightmare Night - [WoodenToaster + Mic The Microphone]". ****Anyways****sorry for the bad grammar I'm bad at with it I bet you can't guess what subject I'm failing. Also villains name will be Everglade. **

It was a relatively short walk, for Twilight to Applejack's house, when she had arrived she saw Applejack, Big Mac, Applebloom and even Naruto working on the farm.

"Hi you guys" Twilight said.

"Well howdy there Twi what brings you here?" Applejack asked.

"Oh nothing much I was just came here to say hello." Said Twilight.

"We're going to take a break in to eat mind eating with us?" Applejack asked

"No, not at all." Replied Twilight.

Twilight walked inside with the rest of the ponies, they had all washed up for their breakfast.

"This one is a natural at apple bucking even I wasn't that good when I was his age, he might be a distant relative for all we know." Applejack said gesturing over to Naruto.

"I highly doubt it" Naruto said.

"Ya, never know." Applejack said jokingly. "Oh, keep an eye out for Fluttershy; she is supposed to come over to check on Winona."

Winona came running over to Applejack at the mention of her name.

"Huh is something wrong with her?" Naruto asked, lifting Winona above his head.

"Ya she hasn't been eating lately so I invited her over to see if she can do anything about it." Answer Applejack.

"Maybe she something stuck in her mouth? Open your mouth wide Winona. See like this." Naruto said showing all of his teeth to Winona.

Winona just happily wagged her tail at Naruto. Then the door opened.

"Hi Applejack I'm here to check on…" was all she could get out when she saw Naruto holding Winona above him with his mouth wide open showing all of his sharp teeth.

"NO! PUT HER DOWN RIGHT NOW. YOU WILL NOT EAT HER." Yelled Fluttershy giving him the stare.

But Naruto didn't just put her down and close his mouth something happened where the stare was canceled out and there where both staring at each other blankly.

Fluttershy had woken up in a room filled with water enough to cover her hooves.

"Oh my, where am I?" asked Fluttershy.

She flapped her wing enough to be able to get out of the water. After flying out of the room she came to a hall way. Then a dark and demonic voice spoke out.

"Come here Fluttershy I have requested audience with you." It spoke.

"Eep! Who are you, go I way."

"It's best you not anger me child now come here." It bellowed.

Fluttershy fell to the ground weeping.

"Please don't hurt me." She cried.

"It's okay you'll be safe, just don't listen to him." a voice spoke.

Fluttershy turned around to see Naruto in human form she had freaked out over never seeing a creature like this before. She ran from him thinking that he was the creature that was talking to her so she ran down the hallway and into a door that led into a room with a giant cage at the front.

"Hello there pony" the dark and ominous voice spoke once more.

"Who are you?" was all Fluttershy managed to say she broke out into tears sobbing from pure horror from the appearance of the beast.

"I am the great and powerful nine-tailed fox demon. I'm the fox side of Naruto that you fear so much. I feed off of his anger and pain. Now come here so I may feast off of yours." Roared Kyuubi.

"Um if I may ask, I mean if you don't me asking mean who is this Naruto pony." Fluttershy squeaked.

Kyuubi had a huge smile that crept onto his face.

"That's right he didn't tell you his real name. Naruto is Orange Citrus, and I am Naruto every time you look at Naruto I am here. That so called cutie mark of his is the very seal that holds me back. End his suffering and take the seal off for me." Kyuubi tempted.

"No, I'm actually a nice fox until I got unrightfully trapped in this boy, I will leave you and your world alone if let me go you have my as a loyal fox." Kyuubi answered.

"Ah you poor little thing you're not as bad as you seem." Fluttershy answered.

Fluttershy was about to take off so release the "poor little thing" but then felt something get a grip on her head. She turned around once more to see Naruto.

"Who are you" Fluttershy cowered.

"Don't worry it's me Naruto." He replied.

"Is this what you look like in your mind?" Fluttershy asked.

"In away, not get away from Kyuubi over here don't let him trick you into doing something that you will regret." Naruto told Fluttershy.

"Okay, can we please leave now." Fluttershy asked.

"Sure" answered Naruto.

"You insolent child how dare you keep me locked up in here." Kyuubi roared as his chakra bubbled up outside of the cage.

"Fluttershy run" Naruto yelled.

But it was all too late Kyuubi had already stopped Fluttershy from leaving. You two will pay for this. Kyuubi opened his mouth and bit down on both of them causing a painful exit.

Outside of Naruto's mind only a few seconds passed nothing happened for a few seconds but then a surge of energy came from Naruto causing both of them to fly back. Naruto got up with a minor headache but the dark energy had caused Fluttershy much more harm. She started to twitch and foam from the mouth and her eyes started to roll to the back of her head.

Luckily Sakura wasn't too far behind Fluttershy and was at the entrance of the farm when Naruto came running out shouting something.

"Sakura-cha, Sakura-cha!" Naruto yelled as he sprinted at her as fast as he could.

As he was close enough Sakura said in an irritated tone "Naruto don't say my name so loud you know what Lord Fukasaku and lady Shima said." Sakura said angrily.

"That's not important right now Fluttershy somehow looked into my seal and Kyuubi freaked her out, shells having a seizer as we speak." Naruto yelled.

Sakura didn't say anything, she just ran over to the house where she found the apple family and twilight crowed around her.

"Move away, certified medical ninja here." Sakura spoke.

"She made her hand or hooves glow a light green and ran it over her body, then she spoke out.

"She had a bit of a mental break down, but with some rest she should be fine." Sakura said.

"How did you do that?" Twilight asked

"Medical ninjutsu." But it's very advanced and it's not meant for all ponies.

"What did ya do her anyways?" Applejack asked.

"Let's just say she met up with my fox side." Naruto answered.

"Even if that is true, what was that weird energy that came outa ya?" Applejack asked.

Naruto let out a sigh and answered. "My fox side is also my dark side and some of it came out when Fluttershy disturbed his presences."

"Who's "his"?" Applejack asked.

"My fox side" Naruto answered.

"I think there's sometime yur hidin from us, and I think its best you tell us before some pony does something she regrets." Applejack Threatened.

Naruto knew he couldn't hurt her so he decided to tell her a bit of a white lie.

"Well when Fluttershy looked inside of me with that weird stare, she went inside my mind where she met my fox side, which is also evil, and he kicked us out of my mind which was the surge of energy that you guys saw." Naruto said.

"Ya, then what does this fox side of yours looks like then that is if ya haven't been lying to us." Applejack said.

After thinking for a second or two he spoke. "Well he's big red and has nine tails."

"I think what ya sayin is a bunch a phooey, but I can't trust ya so I guess I have to wait till Fluttershy wakes up to ask her, but till then get off my farm." Applejack said firmly.

"Fine, I didn't do nothing but I guess it's for the best" Naruto sighed.

"Twilight get me some parchment and a pen I need to tell the princess about this." Applejack ordered.

Twilight knew this tone of voice it was best to just do what she said. Twilight handed her the objects from her saddlebag. After a minute of angry writing she handed twilight the letter and asked her to give it to Spike.

"Well I hope you ponies have good day" Twilight said to Applejack and her family before she teleported home.

Spike was putting books back when a loud pop and a white flash came from behind he dropped all the book and fell down from sheer surprise.

"Twilight there is a door you know."

"I know, but something happened to Fluttershy when she used the stare on Naruto my guard, we don't have the details but Applejack wanted me to give you this letter to send to the princess." Twilight said using her magic to make a letter float over to Spike.

"Alight I guess." Spike then took a deep breath and sent the letter to the princess.

In Canterlot Celestia was minding her own business when a letter popped up in front of her, she smiled thinking it was a friendship report from one of the elements of harmony, but as her she read her smile faded into a expression of horror and gloom.

She immediately dropped the letter and ran out of her quarters.

The letter slowly fell to the floor and when it finely touched the stone cold floor it read.

_Dear princess,_

_Today during breakfast at ma house Fluttershy say Orange Citrus holding Winona above his head and she thought he was trying to eat ma dog. So she used her weird stare on him and then some blast of dark energy shot out of him knocking both of them back, the guard was fine but Fluttershy was having some sort of seizure or something , and passed out. Now the guard is saying that he used some giant demonic fox's energy with nine tails on her. I don't think these guards can be trusted. I thought it was best you know what happened._

_Sincerely, Applejack_

**Authors note: I finally got an early update. So I hope you liked it pleas review I like getting them, also if you guessed Language arts or English at the top your WRONG it was Science true story. Anyway's till next time **

**PEACE OUT :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: I hope all of you readers had a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Quanza, Hearth Warming, also happy new year or whatever else you people celebrate, any ways onto the fic.**

Princess Celestia ran straight to Princess Luna's room to tell her the news. She was too panicked and frenzied to focus on a teleportation spell. Celestia ran through trampled and even crushed guard, bellhops, and even pony's visiting the castle. Until she finally reach her sisters room.

"Luna, Luna you were right!" Celestia shouted.

"What do you mean Tia?" Luna questioned.

"Applejack sent me a letter saying that Fluttershy somehow saw the Nine-tails, inside of Orange Citrus." Celestia answered.

"Wait how do you know that this happened?" Luna Questioned.

"I'm not positive, but that's what happened according to the guard, Orange Citrus, plus Applejack is the element of honesty so I think its best we trust her." Celestia replied, starting to calm down.

"This doesn't sound good, tell all the guards to gather at the castle entrance, we will depart for Ponyville soon." Luna responded, then the two left the room for preparation.

Fluttershy awoke in applejacks bed, she was at first confused on how she got there, but then the memory of it slowly started to fade back to her. She had shuttered at the thought of Kyuubi. Then something crossed her mind, She thought it be best if she went down stairs to explain what happened to everypony.

She when started to head down stairs, but the way down she noticed it was dark outside after she passed a window.

"How long was I sleeping?" she thought to herself.

When she had reached the bottom step of the house she noticed that Applejack and her family were down stairs eating.

"Well howdy sugar cube, you feeling okay?" Applejack said.

"If you don't mind me asking, um what time is it?" Fluttershy asked.

"Oh, I'd say about five in morning, you've been sleeping for quite a while." Applejack answered.

"Oh-no, I have to go tend to my animals, the must so worried." Fluttershy panicked.

"Hold on their Fluttershy, Big Mac and I already went down to feed them, but before you go I want to ask you something."Applejack said in a serious tone.

"Sure Applejack, what is it" Fluttershy answered.

"I need you to tell me what happened when you used your stare on Orange Citrus." Applejack said.

"Oh" Fluttershy said as the color fled from her face.

"Please sugar cube, I have to know this it's for the best of our health if you tell us what happened." Applejack replied.

"What do you mean for the best of our health?" Fluttershy asked.

"It's just form the moment I met those ponies I've haven't trusted a them not one bit, if the princess didn't have a say in it I would buck them out of all of Equestria." Applejack answered.

"Oh-no, please don't hurt them. It was a mistake; poor Naruto is just living a sad life and is misunderstood." Fluttershy said reflecting what happened when she was in his mind.

"Um I don't mean to rude here, but who's this Naruto pony I've expected you to know about too many other ponies other than us." Applejack said.

"Well when I used my stare on him I went into his mind or something and there I saw this giant red fox with nine tails. He was trying to persuade me into releasing him but, then Orange Citrus showed up and stopped me, but he looked all weird like a creature that I've never see before and he stopped me, but then the fox attacked us and that's all I really remember." Fluttershy said in a quick burst of courage.

"So that feller was telling the truth, but why would he lie about his name?" Applejack though out load.

"Fluttershy come with me, we're going to go talk to Twilight about this." Applejack spoke.

"Oh ok" Fluttershy responded.

It was a long and awfully quite walk to the library none spoke or made a sound they just walked to the destination. Once they finally had arrived at their destination and knocked at the door they were greeted by a purple dragon.

"Hi there Spike we were wondering if we could head on in and talk to Twilight." Applejack said.

"Twilight, Rarity and Rainbow Dash were going to meet up at Sugar Cube Corner; in fact I was just about to leave to tell you two." Spike said.

"O well in that case were going to head on down to Sugar Cube Corner to meet up with them, thanks Spike." Applejack said, and then the two walk off.

When Applejack and Fluttershy had arrived the other four ponies and the guards were there already.

"Hi there Applejack and Fluttershy I'm glad you two could make it." Twilight said.

"Fluttershy darling we were all so worried about what happened to you, are you all ok." Rarity said.

"I feel just fine guys its nothing really." Fluttershy said.

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier, I didn't mean to harm you." Naruto said, as he stuck out his hoof.

Fluttershy flinched a bit at this but then she figured he meant no harm and stuck at a hoof to shake it.

Although, right before the two hoofs connected with each other a royal Pegasus guards had flown and it Naruto in the stomach. Naruto let out a yell as he flew back from the hit and went out of site.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled as Kakashi activated his sharingan.

"Girls get away from that monster." Celestia said as she can walk through a crowd of thousands and thousands of guards.

"Princess! What's happening?" Twilight asked in a panicked voice.

"Your guard that I hired, it turns out that he's and old foe that attack Equestria when Luna and I were just fillies and he killed our parents. He's much more evil and powerful than discord and nightmare moon combined. Don't trust a word that he says." Celestia said.

"I knew that there was something wrong about him!" Applejack stated.

"But, he said that he forced to have him sealed inside of him" Twilight said.

"He was trying to trick you." Luna said coming from up behind of her sister.

"That's why we gathered up these guards to fight him. We also brought the elements of harmony so we could finally defeat him once and for all." Celestia said.

"That monster feels nothing but hate and is pure evil." Luna explained.

"Naruto isn't like that he's kind, generous, loyal, honest, and he loves to laugh. He gives into the nine-tails once in a while, but only when he sees his friends hurt, ever one used to hate him, for the same reason you did. Although through years of hard work Naruto has showed that he's not a fox demon. So leave my friend alone. Or I will kill you" Sakura said.

"So the fox demon has a friend? And it seems he has deceived you." Celestia said as the mane 6 put on their elements.

"I hate to say this princess but, Naruto is my friend and I believe what he says is true so I refuse to destroy him." Twilight said.

"If it's okay you princess I mean I do agree with Twilight it's not his choice I don't want to hurt him either." Said Fluttershy as she took her necklace off and put it on the ground.

"Ya, as much as I don't like these guards I have to go with my friends say." Rainbow dash agreed as she added her necklace to the pile.

"What type of pony would I be if I didn't trust my friend's word" Rarity added as dropped her necklace to.

"Ya, besides I haven't even thrown them a party." Pinkie Pie said as she let go of her necklace.

"I much as I hate to admit it I guess I was wrong, those guards do seem mighty trust worthy." Applejack agreed as she took off the necklace.

"It seems like the fox has deceived all of you I'm sorry girls but I will take him down. Guards make sure these girls don't get in the way of me or Luna." Celestia ordered.

The royal guards didn't say a word, but only listened to what they were told.

"Please Princess don't do this." Twilight begged.

Alas the princess only ignored her as s prepared her guards to attack.

"Sakura, we want to assess a plan before doing anything." Kakashi said.

"First things first, we need to take off these disguises." Kakashi said as he took of his ring.

"Your right, Kakashi sensei" Sakura said as she took off her ring.

Both reverted back to their human form as the ponies gasped in surprise.

"So your humans, I thought you went extinct hundreds of years ago." Celestia said.

"No, we have the will of fire that kept us alive." Naruto said, as he walked up to the ponies. Upon closer inspection Naruto's eyes were frog shaped and had orange marks around them.

"Kakashi senseis free the other ponies, Sakura you and I will take out the guards then I need to talk to Celestia and Luna." Naruto said.

"Got it Naruto." Kakashi said.

"We have no intention to talk to you fox-demon" Celestia said.

"I won't give you a choice; even if I have to beat you in submission force you to listen." Naruto shouted.

"Naruto, you certainly are the number one unpredictable ninja." Kakashi sighed.

"Guards attack now!" Luna ordered.

Naruto and Sakura punched the ground at the same time sending a giant shock wave and destroyed the ground beneath them. Many of the guards fell and were defeated right away but a third of the army flew up in the air and continued.

"I got them" Kakashi said. "Lightning style thunder dragon jutsu"

A dragon of lighting flew out of Kakashi's hands and shocked the rest of the army and they fell to the ground.

"That's impossible, how can we be out of guards already." Luna said shocked in awe.

A Clone of Kakashi appeared behind the last six guards and that were holding the mane six.

"Lights out." Kakashi said. As he stuck the guards and they fell to the ground.

"Now I need to talk to two exacting your revenge won't do anything." Naruto said.

"Shut up!" Celestia roared, who was now using her royal voice. A blast from her horn shot out and hit Naruto in the shoulder.

Naruto flew back a few feet and got back up but his eye's reverted back to normal.

"Dam it, she knocked me out of sage mode" Naruto swore.

"Be gone demon." Luna and Celestia yelled simultaneously. The two then pummeled Naruto with blasts of magic as he fell to the ground yelling in pain.

**Authors note: epic cliff hanger. Anyways sorry for the late updates I will try being better about that. One last thing, BRONCOS PWNED THE STEELERS IN OVERTIME.**

**Until next time PEACE OUT :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: Hey guys I left off at a cliff hanger last chapter so I'm sure you all anxious to get to the next chapter. Also guess who got grounded for a month & a half and couldn't update his story, that's right me. **

Naruto was yelling in pain when each blast of magic hit him the combination of the two blasts, from the two princesses magic was creating a light green aura around Naruto.( that's because Celestia's magic is yellow and Luna's is a light blue.)

"No, I refuse to lose. I have too much to do." Naruto said as he got to his arms and legs.

"I still have to rescue Sasuke, I can't let my friends down not know." Naruto spoke once more rising to his knees.

"And… I still have… have to … become…. HOKAGE!" Naruto yelled as he rose to his feet and charged towards Celestia and Luna.

Although Naruto had fallen the second he got up. He looked down at his hands, but they had mysteriously changed into hooves!

Then looking at his body he had formed horse tail, wings, and a horn from the energy surrounding him.

"Kakashi Sensei what's happening to Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"I don't believe it." Kakashi said as he looked at Naruto with his sharingan.

"What is it!" Sakura asked.

"Well its related to the question Twilight asked us, the reason we can't use magic." Kakashi replied.

"Why is that?" Twilight interrupted.

"Well you see Naruto, Sakura and I use energy called chakra. Chakra is the mix of Mental and Physical energy. This magic is just mental energy; so when Naruto is being hit by the mental energy his body is merging with it making it his own energy." Kakashi replied.

"That's crazy, can that really happen." Sakura asked.

"Only to Naruto, because he has the nine tails inside of him his body knows how to convert foreign energy into his own." Kakashi explained.

"What should we do?" Twilight joined in the conversation once again.

"Nothing" Kakashi answered.

"What we just can't stand here and watch those three destroy each other." Applejack yelled.

"Well what do you suggest we do? Naruto power is equal to the power of both princesses combined; and he has full control over it, and knowing how unpredictable Naruto is he is going to use it to the best of his ability."

"What? He wouldn't even know how to use unicorn magic let alone alicorn magic." Twilight protested.

"Like I said before he is the most unpredictable ninja." Kakashi said.

"I hate it when I'm judged because of Kyuubi and not because of me. I need to tell you about my true self and not what you think I am." Naruto said.

"Stop trying to trick us nine tails, we know of your tricks we will not fall for them." Luna said.

"I'm not trying to trick you; all need to do is talk to you." Naruto insisted.

"Enough with this pointless conversation, my sister and I will destroy you before you can cause any more pain." Luna roared

"I can see you also hold the burden a great pain, I may not be able to feel the same pain as you but I can relate in a way. I've lost so much I'm not the monster that you think I am." Naruto replied.

"You know nothing of us, all you know is to give to others, and you're a monster of nothing but pain and hatred."Celestia said in a mad tone.

"I told you already that I'm not like that, please listen to me." Naruto tried to reason.

"Enough insolent human." Celestia spoke. Celestia and Luna then began to gather up magic next they launched themselves at Naruto and soon began to spiral around each other.

Naruto quickly reacted by forming a rasengan and countered the attack.

"I have to admit you're strong for a human." Celestia said.

"But not strong enough." Said Luna as she tried to take a step forward, but something had held both princesses in place and they were unable to move.

"What is this; what spell have you put us under." Celestia roared.

"Shadow paralysis jutsu complete; for being the rules of the land and all you sure aren't the smartest. I mean if I were you I would be watching my right flank." a silhouette whose shadow was connecting with the two princesses Said.

"Hi Shikamaru." Naruto yelled.

"So your name Shikamaru huh, well I don't know why you are so interested with me and sisters tush but, I demand you let us go know." Luna demanded.

"First off it's my sister and my tush; secondly I wasn't even talking about your butt, although I guess you're too dumb to find out what it real means oh well." Shikamaru sighed.

"But I'm not here to give u a lecture on how you should speak."

Shikamaru then looked over at Naruto.

"Naruto, Tsunade has recalled the mission she wants to meat you to talk about a new one; she sent me to come and get you." Shikamaru explained.

"Bah, grandma Tsunade should make up her mind about my missions." Naruto complained.

"Stop you're whining, Kakashi, Sakura you're being recalled to but you're not on the same mission as Naruto." Shikamaru said once again.

"So I guess I really have to go huh? Well Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and even you Fluttershy I have to go it's been nice knowing you all but after seeing the trouble I've made I guess I have no choice but to go just do me a favor and don't forget me." Naruto said.

"Naruto we need to go." Kakashi said.

"Bye guys." Naruto said as Kakashi threw a smoke bomb.

And with a huge puff of smoke later they were gone.

They looked up into the sky where the smoke was blowing a only a faint whisper was heard in reply

"Bye"

Celestia and Luna now free from Shikamaru jutsu got up and walked towards the mane six.

"I'm sorry my sister and I acted like that girls. We had to our best to protect Equestria, and he was a threat so we had to do our job." Celestia said.

Alas the girls would not listen they just hung their head and walked away.

Celestia tried to go after them but Luna only put her hoof and Celestia shock her head.

In the out skirts of the Everfree Forrest a green alicorn known as Everglade had a wicked smile on his face for his evil plan was about to take action. As he let out a sinister laugh he summoned up a spell making his horn glow a dark red. Suddenly a beam of light shot up into the sky turning all of a pitch black and followed with the sky all the plant life shriveled up and brown.

"Its seem that my powers are returning to me, now I can start my assault on Equestria." He smirked.

Then a black ball of electricity enveloped him and he was off.

Back in Ponyville the effects of Everglades spell had reached them the entire Everfree Forrest dead and as it reached Ponyville it wreaked havoc on all the living creatures plants instantly died at the touch of the magical plague. Even the salad that the ponies were munching on died in their mouths making many of them lose their lunch.

"Did Naruto and the other humans do this?" Twilight asked.

"I'm afraid not, this is the work of mine and Luna's worst foe, Everglade. He was the one whom created Discord and sent the Windigos to invade the ponies of ancient Equestria." Celestia Explained.

"My sister and I were never able to defeat him but only weaken him." Luna said.

"How we able to defeat him if not even you could." Rarity asked.

"Because, you have the power of friendship with you." Celestia said.

"How sweet" a malevolent voice.

Then a black ball of electricity slammed on the ground sending a wave of electricity killing dozens of innocent ponies.

"Nice you meat you again, Luna and Celestia." Everglade said sarcastically.

The Two alicorn siblings only gave a look of anger at the other.

While the elements of harmony looked at him in shock.

Back at Froggy Bottom bog the three were about to leave when the wave of death passed over killing all of the plants in the area.

"What was that dark energy?" Naruto asked.

"Forget it Naruto, we have to go now." Shikamaru said.

Naruto capped his hand over his heart and said. "Twilight and the others are in trouble I can feel it." Naruto said.

"Forget it, we have to go." Shikamaru said.

"I would never leave a friend behind especially when they're in trouble, you guys can come or not I going."

Kakashi let out a sigh "that's Naruto for you.

**END OF CHAPTER: once again sry for the super late update, I got grounded +life made it hard for me to update. I'm going to try to get updates now every 7-10 days but with the SBA testing coming up it might not be for 2 week so ya. Also LOBOS TRIUMPHED OVER LONG BEACH in the NCAA. So until next time: PEACE OUT**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note: hey guys I know I left off on a cliff hanger last time so here I go with my story.**

"Everglade, what business do you have here" Celestia growled.

"I've sensed that the nine tails has returned to us so I've come to claim him back." Everglade said.

"Your too late him and his so called friends took him and left." Celestia replied.

"That's funny I still sense his energy and it seems to be getting closer to us" Everglade replied."

"What, he said he was leaving; he even left with his friends." Twilight said.

"Well it looks like he deceived you, it wouldn't be too smart to trust the entity of hatred any how" Everglade snickered.

"Naruto is not like that, he wouldn't lie to us." Applejack intervened.

"Hmm who is this Naruto you speak of?" Everglade questioned.

"He's me!" Naruto said.

"Odd, it seems that the nine tales has its soul fused to this pathetic human. It seems I have to make do with is given to me even if it means ripping the nine tales from this brat." Everglade said.

"If you want to do that you're going to do take me down first." Naruto Proclaimed.

"No problem." Snickered Everglade

In an instant everglade was up to Naruto with his horn straight through his heart. Everglade let out a small snicker.

"Now then, time to extract the Nine-tales from your pathetic human body." Everglade announced.

But, Naruto suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Eat this" Naruto roared as gathered a rasengan in his hand.

Although right as Naruto connected with Everglade a shroud of black lightning had protected Everglade and sent Naruto flying back.

"Heh, do you really thing a week and useless attack like that will hurt me, I am the all powerful Everglade master of darkness nothing can destroy me." Everglade Announced.

"Then shall evil be vanquished by the Elements of harmony, now girls." Celestia retaliated.

The girls started to get in position and the energy coming from the Elements started to gather up nearly at their full power readying to be released, an equal amount of dark energy was launched at them.

"Get out of their girls quickly." Celestia roared.

But before any of them could react Luna teleported all of them to Canterlot castle, just as they left the two energies collided sending gigantic explosion that completely flattened Ponyville and killed everypony in it.

"Looks like they escaped, how aggravating, next time we meet I won't go so easy on them next time." Then he was covered in a veil of black electricity and darted towards Canterlot Castle.

The girls fell with a thud on the floor along with Naruto and both princesses. As soon as they fell to the floor a loud explosion was heard. Each rushed to the balcony to see the place where Ponyville once was, was now a giant crater.

"We need to prepare for Everglade's next attack it can come at anytime and the scale of it is unknown so we need to prepare for anything." Luna ordered.

"Yes, your right. Girls come with me we're going to set up a barrier so that Everglade can't get to us." Celestia said.

Then a malevolent laughter came from the walls.

"You're too late Celestia." The voice said once again.

Then six bolts of sinister energy shot out of seemingly nowhere struck each of the girls and they collapsed on the ground in pain.

"Now to lock you up in my dungeon so you won't try to defeat me." Everglade glade said as he teleported out of castle with the mane 6.

"No!" Luna yelled as she tried to save them but alas it was too late they had already left.

"It's over, Everglade won." Celestia said as she collapsed.

"What you mean he won, how did you defeat him last time." Naruto asked.

"It's pointless, it's impossible to defeat him, there is only one way and the only two people who have the power to take him down are dead." Luna said.

"Tell me!" Naruto ordered.

"How dare you order a Princess around, what right to do you have to yell at me." Celestia Roared.

"I said tell me." Naruto said as he clenched his fist.

"Fine, but it won't make a difference anyways, our parents were the only ones who could take him down, and they considerably weakened him. But our parents have been dead for many years." Luna explained.

After a moment of silence Naruto spoke up.

"I'm going to get them" Naruto said.

"There's no point in going after them you can't defeat him, besides your just walking into his trap he is just going to capture you and extract the nine-tales from you. Even if you leave we're just in trouble just give up there's no point in trying we should just give up." Said Celestia in a sad tone.

Then Naruto's fist connected with Celestia's face sending her flying back a few feet.

"WHAT THE BUCK WAS THAT FOR.?" Celestia roared.

"How dare you say something like that they've always been nice to you and always respected you and this how you repay them you should feel ashamed to call yourself their leader." Naruto yelled at them.

There was a moment of silence as Celestia and Luna just looked at him in awe.

"I promised Applejack and her friends that I would protect them, and I never go back on my word because that's my nindo my ninja way." Naruto said. "I'm going to get them rather it's a trap or not."

Celestia tried to get up to stop her but Luna just put her hoof on her and shook her head.

Then Naruto started to walk away a black bolt of lightning struck him and he disappeared. Celestia and Luna gasped at the sudden disappearance.

Naruto noticed that he was in a palace but the same one as before. Then he blacked out, later he woke up chained to a table with Everglade nearby working on something that Naruto couldn't quite see.

"So you're awake" Everglade announced. "Time to extract the nine-tales from you then I can rule over this land as the all powerful ruler."

"I won't let you." Naruto said as he closed his eyes and gathered up sage chakra. He then busted out of the chains and charged straight at everglade.

Everglade just smiled and sent a bolt of red lightning at Naruto the second it connected with him he let out an agonizing blood curdling scream and fell limb on the floor.

**He guys just thought I'd update this chapter soon as possible sorry that it wasn't soon you known how life can get. Anyways I'm excited for the season final tomorrow but I'm really pissed because my dad has to plan a freaking trip on the day of the final and I have to wait a week before I can see it but anyways Ya see you next chapter. **


End file.
